katanagatarifandomcom-20200223-history
Kyotōryū
Kyotōryū '(虚刀流 lit. ''flow of the empty sword), also known as Kyotō Yasuri (虚刀「鑢」'', lit. empty sword, rasp'') is a bare-handed fighting style developed by the progenitor of the Yasuri family, Kazune Yasuri, with the help of the master swordsmith Kiki Shikizaki. Described as "a hidden style that uses no sword," it has been passed down through the Yasuri family and only openly demonstrated by its first, sixth, and seventh generation heads. Stances * 'Zero Stance: Fig Tree '- No stance at all. Intent is to predict the enemy's next move by their stance. Because of this stance, your opponent cannot determine your next movement, and you are granted maximum versatility. # '''First Stance: Lily of the Valley - left foot forward, right foot bent back and to the side, right hand thrust forward and left hand bent perpendicular to side with palms facing forward # Second Stance: Daffodil - left foot forward, right foot bent back and to the side, arms bent perpendicular to sides with palms facing upward. # Unknown Third Stance # Unknown Fourth Stance # Unknown Fifth Stance # Unknown Sixth Stance # Seventh Stance: Iris '''- resembles the stance of a runner starting a race, with fingertips on the ground. The user feints and appears to rush forward. Chains into other techniques. Moves * '''Chrysanthemum (菊 Kiku) - Catches the opponent's weapon between the user's back and arms, with the intent to snap it by moving one's arms forward. Primary sword-breaking technique. * Peony (牡丹 Botan) - A powerful kick with the right leg. * Lily - (百合 Yuri) - ''A kick that can move a person out of the way of an attack or otherwise. * '''Rose' (薔薇 Bara) - A powerful flying kick with the right leg. * Kyouka Suigetsu '''- Left palm upwards, right palm upwards with arm bent perpendicular to side, left foot forward, right foot bent back and to the side. Right palm strike to chest. Capable of being lethal and drawing blood. * '''Patrinia - Disarmament technique. (No visual data aside from the quotation.) * Poppy - An upward right hand palm strike (bearing an after-image effect) to send the opponent high into the air. Air pressure utilized. * Dandelion - Close-range thrust into the heart with right hand. Nails sharpened. Shown as a "Finishing" technique. * Violet '''- Double palm strike to the opponent's chest (hands slightly apart). Right knee forward, feet close together. * '''Plum - A powerful kick with the right leg to the opponent's left shoulder, vice versa. * Orchid - Leaps into the air with the back facing the enemy (left leg and arm bent, right leg and arms straight down). Then twists in mid-air and delivers an overhead kick w/the right leg. * Magnolia - Swings right leg at enemy, then brings it straight up in a sudden motion. * Cherry - A series of powerful palm strikes, utilizing compressed air. * Wild Strawberry '''- 4 kicks while mid-air, then an axe-kick to down enemy. * '''Unnamed Move - User catches the opponent's sword between their hands. * Bellflower - Left extended hand strike. Turns around and crosses opponent's arms behind back over head, holding the opponents sleeves in a powerful grip. * Falling Blossoms, Scattered Leaves (Hikara Kyuyou) - User allows opponent to draw near, then parries backwards, claps hands together, and strikes at the left and right shoulders consecutively. Shown to be able to exorcise spirits. Is quoted to be able to attack specific points, but is unknown whether its meaning is literal or not. * Red Poppy and Daphne Hybrid Striking Technique '- Thousands of super-fast strikes that can't be seen by the unaided eye. Can kill a person 272 times before they hit the ground. (Utilizes Maniwa Ninpou: Ashigaru (Light Feet) to remove weight from the body to deliver blows.) * '''Ultimate Move '- Hundreds of super-fast strikes. (Only visual information available.) * '''Pomegranate into Iris, Hybrid Combo - Starts out on right knee with right hand forward, left hand and leg bent back. Right palm strike, then a piercing strike with the left hand. Hidden Arts # Unknown First Hidden Art # Unknown Second Hidden Art # Unknown Third Hidden Art # Unknown Fourth Hidden Art # Unknown Fifth Hidden Art # Unknown Sixth Hidden Art # Seventh Hidden Art: Scattered Blossoms (Rakka Rouzeki) - Left leg downwards kick. Shown to split the opponent in half vertically. Secret Techniques # Unknown First Secret Technique # Unknown Second Secret Technique # Unknown Third Secret Technique # Fourth Secret Technique: Red Blossom and Green Willows (Ryuuryoku Kakou) - A powerful punch directed at the opponent's body. An armor-piercing technique that can hit behind armor, shields, barriers, etc. Targets the skin, muscles, organs, bones, etc. being hidden behind barriers. (Ineffective against the Fifth Deviant Blade: Zokuto Yoroi while it's in contact with the ground/walls.) # Unknown Fifth Secret Technique # Unknown Sixth Secret Technique # Unknown Seventh Secret Technique # Unknown Eighth Secret Technique * Ultimate Secret Technique: Shichika Hachiretsu '''- consists of 7 hits, described as "ripping apart" and dividing the opponent into 8 pieces. *# '''Kyouka Suigetsu- Right palm strike to chest. *# Kachou Fuugetsu- Left hand jab to chest. *# Hyakka Ryouran- Right knee to chin. *# Ryuuryoku Kakou '- Right fist strike to chest. (Is this Ultimate Technique's greatest weakness, leaving the user exposed to counterattacks.) *# '''Hika Rakyuou '- Spread 2-palm strike to chest. *# 'Tenka Kinjou '- Double "chopping motion" at the opponent's sides, below their ribcage. *# 'Rakka Rouzeki '- Overhead downward kick with left foot. * 'Ultimate Technique: Shichika Hachiretsu Kai '- perfected version of Shichika Hachiretsu utilizing the Kyotōryū Secret Technique Ryuuryoku Kakao first. Designed minimize openings. Only achieved after testing 720 potential combinations of 7 component techniques, isolated from 5040 total combinations. *# '''Ryuuryoku Kakao- Right punch to the stomach. (Armor-piercing technique) *# Kyouka Suigetsu- Right palm strike to chest. *# Hika Rakyuou- Double palm strike to chest *# Rakka Rouzeki- Axe kick with right leg. *# Hyakka Ryouran- Right kick to the opponent's side. *# Tenka Kinjou- Double karate chop at the opponent's sides below their ribcage. *# Kachou Fuugetsu- Jab to the opponent's chest with the right hand extended. * Shichika Hachiretsu: Revamp - (Never actively shown in the anime.) Category:Katanagatari